tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schlund von Cados
Der Schlund von Cados ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Vesperia. Allgemeines Der Schlund von Cados ist ein Höhlenkomplex, der durch die Berge der Mutter Cados führen. Diese trennen die Halbinsel Zadrack, wo sich Nordopolica befindet, von den Sanden von Kogorh, wo Mantaic liegt. Bei Reisenden ist der Schlund von Cados wegen des Monsters "Pteropus" gefürchtet. Gleichzeitig ist er jedoch eine wichtige Handelsroute, weil er der einzige halbwegs sichere Pfad zwischen Mantaic und Nordopolica ist. Geschichte Indem die Klaue des Leviathan Chaos im Kolosseum von Nordopolica stiftet, gelang es Regaey, den Helden die rote Kiste mit dem klaren Himmelskristall zu entwenden. Er flüchtete in Richtung des Schlunds von Cados und wird direkt von den Helden verfolgt. Als sie den Eingang des Höhlenkomplexes erreichen, merkt Karol Capel an, dass der Schlund von Cados gefährlich ist, da dort das Monster Pteropus lebt. Judith vermutet daher, dass Regaey hineingelaufen ist, aber direkt am Eingang kann Repede ihn in einer Felsspalte erschnuppern. Regaey gelingt es zu entkommen, indem Mitglieder der Klaue des Leviathan die Helden aufhalten. Regaey flüchtet tiefer ins Innere hinein, während die Helden die Rotaugen bezwingen. Raven bemerkt daraufhin, dass er sich nicht allzu weit von Nordopolica entfernen muss, weil er den Brief an Belius von Don Whitehorse überbringen muss und ansonsten zum nächsten Neumond warten müsste. Da die anderen Helden Regaey aber kurzerhand folgen, setzt auch Raven ihnen nach. Sie holen Regaey bei dem Aer Krene ein, der inmitten des Schlunds von Cados liegt. Der Aer Krene beginnt, übermäßig viel Aer auszustoßen, nachdem Regaey hindurchgeflüchtet ist. Dies geschah vermutlich als Reaktion des klaren Himmelskristalls auf den Aer Krene. Regaey kann sich einen großen Vorsprung verschaffen. Die Helden sind gezwungen, auf der anderen Seite des Aer Krene zu warten, und werden Zeugen davon, wie ein Drache, der sich später als Khroma herausstellt, zu dem Aer Krene hinabsteigt und die Aer frisst, um den Aer-Fluss zu beruhigen. Die Helden bis auf Judith vermuten in dem Drachen zunächst das Monster Pteropus, was Karol jedoch direkt widerlegt, da er ein solches Monster noch nie gesehen hat. Daraufhin entfernt der Drache sich wieder. Kurz vor dem Ausgang in Richtung Mantaic können die Helden Regaey einholen, der von einem Schwarm Fledermäusen angefallen wird. Repede gelingt es, Regaey die rote Kiste wieder abzunehmen, woraufhin er sich als Yeager offenbart. Er berichtet davon, dass Ragou tot im Flus von Dahngrest aufgefunden wurde, als er sich spottend davor fürchtet, so zu enden wie er. Yeager erhält Hilfe von Gauche und Droite, denen er den Rest überlässt, und verschwindet, während die beiden die Fledermäuse angreifen. Diese vereinen sich daraufhin zu dem Monster Pteropus, das Gauche und Droite von den Füßen fegt und sie dabei verletzt. thumb|left|300px|Khroma ist gekommen, um den Aer Krene zu beruhigen Die Helden sind gezwungen, Pteropus zu besiegen. Estellise Sidos Heurassein will danach Gauche und Droite heilen, die ihre Hilfe ablehnen und sich zurückziehen. Rita Mordio bemerkt die Hitze, die durch den Höhlenausgang in die Höhle dringt, und Judith erklärt, dass sie sich in der Nähe der Sande von Kogorh befinden. Estelle versteht, dass Phaeroh dort ist, mit dem sie reden möchte. Rita erinnert sie zwar daran, dass eine Wüste enorm gefährlich ist und Menschen dort sterben können. Judith erwähnt daraufhin, dass die Wüste in drei Regionen unterteilt ist: die westlichen Vorgebirge, das heiße Zentrum und die Berge im Osten. Sie berichtet davon, dass sich zwischen dem westlichen Gebirge und dem Zentrum eine Stadt mit einer Oase befindet, wo sie zunächst rasten können. Nach den Ereignissen in Mantaic und den Sanden von Kogorh müssen die Helden durch den Schlund von Cados zurückkehren, um nach Nordopolica zu kommen und den Brief des Don abzugeben. Sie erfahren jedoch, dass die kaiserlichen Ritter sowohl im Schlund als auch in den Bergen Barrikaden errichtet haben, und nicht einmal Händler mit Reisegenehmigung dürfen hindurch. Der befehlshabende Captain davon ist Flynn Scifo, von dem Yuri Lowell sich fragt, was er überhaupt mit seinen Rittern macht, die ihn immer weniger an Flynn erinnern. Raven vermutet, dass diese harten Maßnahmen mit Belius und dem Großen Krieg zu tun haben. Indem er einen detonierenden Pfeil in die Nähe eines der gezähmten Monster der Ritter schießt, schreckt Raven es auf, sodass die Ritter damit beschäftigt sind, es zu beruhigen. Die Helden nutzen die Aufregung, um hinter den Kontrollpunkt zu gelangen, werden dabei aber von Sodia entdeckt, der sie vorerst entkommen können. Am Ausgang in Richtung Nordopolica werden die Helden von der Schwann-Brigade aufgehalten, die als Unterstützung für die Flynn-Brigade geschickt wurde. Ehe sie entdeckt werden, sprechen sie sich ab, werden aber von herannahenden Rittern enttarnt, die der Schwann-Brigade befehlen, die Helden zu fassen. Leblanc, Adecor und Boccos wollen sie daraufhin gefangen nehmen, lassen auf Ravens Befehl aber von ihnen ab, sodass die Helden entkommen können. Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Terca Lumireis